Saving Ruth Ainsworth
Reeling from the death of their new companion, the party had to make some quick decisions. Peren sent his ferret, Houdini, to scout ahead and determined that there were still a handful of the goblins left, as well as their bugbear leader. They made short work of the goblins in the western cavern, effectively dealing with a traitorous brute who attempted to hold Sildars life ransom. Having rescued the old knight, it was revealed that Gundren had been taken to Cragmaw Castle, a location none of them had heard of. Sildar also revealed that the 'big discovery' Gundren had made was the long lost Phandelver Mine; inside which is rumored to be the legendary Forge of Spells - a source of great power. The three remaining party members then confronted the goblins leader, making short work of the bugbear as well as his beloved wolf companion. They searched his chamber, discovering a decent treasure hoard, a large stockpile of stolen goods from a store in Phandalin known as the Lionshield Colster, as well as a cowering goblin girl who introduced herself as Florp. Recognising that the creature was not a threat, the party decided to instead enlist her services helping them find Cragmaw Castle. Witnessing mercy for the first time in her life, Florp immediately became a staunch ally of the party, and especially Grilmus. Having eliminated any immediate threat, they gathered around Ruth's body not knowing what to do. None of them openly admitted it, but all acknowledged that in the short time they had been together, Ruth had been the glue that kept them together. It was then that Sildar told them of a green spirit, rumored to be of great power, that lived in the region. Florp recognized the description, and despite warning the party that the spirit was a vicious hunter of goblins, agreed to lead the party to the Shrine of Reidoth. The shrine was ancient, from before the times of even the first men, but was undoubtedly a place of significance. The party settled in to wait, unsure of exactly what to do. Peren, understanding that some kind of sacrifice was required, laid Ruths' elven dagger upon a flat stone in the center of the shrine. They waited until dusk, and then a little longer. It was Bird that first noticed the hulking dire wolf stalking them in the shadows. She alerted the party, and they all prepared for a fight... but the wolf just circled, watching them with burning amber eyes. It was then that Reidoth revealed himself, seeming to materialise from nowhere, he stepped into the circle of stones and demanded to know why the party had come. Believing the good in their intentions, he agreed to perform the resurrection ritual they required. Taking them back to his secret grotto, the gem from Ruth's dagger was unceremoniously removed from its pommel and placed in her mouth. Then Reidoth began chanting in an unfamiliar language. The magical lights weaved into the boughs of the ceiling intensified and the air in the grotto became heavy with magic. The party pooled their collective strength, and as the ritual reached its crescendo Ruth's eyes fluttered open. She was alive. However, Reidoth required something in return. He explained that this forest, once a place of life and beauty, had fallen under the effects of some terrible curse. He believed that something ill had befallen a magical tree in the center of the forest, known as Arn Shander (lit. Tree of Storms), and requested that the party investigate on his behalf. He feared that whatever power may have corrupted the tree might also be able to corrupt his own nature magic, and so would not risk approaching until he was sure of the source. The party accepted, and set off down the long overgrown road that would take them to Thundertree, the abandoned town that was built around the Tree of Storms. Upon reaching the settlement, they quickly realised that there was a significant undead presence. Moving in cautiously, they effectively dispatched a number of zombies, twig blights, and giant spiders before approaching the sprawling tree. It stood perhaps 100ft high and 50ft around, wrapped in ancient vines that pulsed every few minutes with magical energy. But it was clear that something was not right. The tree was blackened and aged, as though slowly dying, and all the plants around it appeared blighted. With little explanation at hand, the party started towards the ruined tower at the top of the hill, but a sudden voice cut through the still air behind them and stopped them in their tracks. They turned to see a strange elven woman watching them. She claimed that she too was searching for the source of the curse, but something didn't sit right with the group. There was something hostile about this elf woman. Birds keen eyes perceived characteristics seemingly unnatural to elves; a strange greenish hue to the skin, eyes that seemed to flash reptilian between blinks, and misshapen hands hidden beneath black leather gloves. The group, not trusting this womans words, continued towards the tower much to her chagrin. The elf, who introduced herself as Raishan, beseeched the party to aid her in killing a group of cultists on the other side of the town whom she believed had cursed the tree, but to no avail. Her suspicious demeanor encouraged the party to investigate the tower that she did not want them to see. However, it appeared fairly innocuous. Beyond a single, well secured chest, the building was nearly empty. They ascended to the top of the tower to gain a better vantage of the town. The aged structure creaked and groaned below their weight, threatening to collapse at any moment. It was then that Raishan, seeing Florp sneaking up to her private belongings (as requested of her by Grilmus), lost her patience. She laughed at their inevitable doom as she reared up, revealing her true form. A green dragon. And now she had them, trapped at the top of a 40ft tower, the only exit behind her...